


降落

by KathyHyuk



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyHyuk/pseuds/KathyHyuk
Summary: 中长篇连载/现代志怪/
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 4





	降落

/现代志怪/  
捉鬼世家李氏社长赫 x 能看见点东西实习医生海

深情在爱人怀中一场高烧。

00

今年的冬天格外漫长。

雪落了满院，厚厚的，颇有要把一切都掩盖的气势。要不是每天都命了下人来打扫，不出两个时辰，那条青石板铺出来的小路就要不见踪影。

临近年关，李家上上下下都忙。也不知道今年是触了哪路神仙的霉头，自从立秋之后偌大一个李家磕磕绊绊遇到了不少变故，其中最要紧的是李家的话事人在初雪降临的那天病倒了。

病来如山倒，平日里健壮的李会长倒了，大大小小的事物都被堆积。李家触及的门路多，打着探病旗号来访的人自然不少，真心的或者虚假的，早些时候府上还以礼相待，后来基本都被李赫宰赶走了。

更深露重，李赫宰把撑着窗檐的木条取下来，操着火折子点亮了灯笼。夜深了，可他却毫无睡意。李会长昏睡了整整五日，白日里需要李赫宰烦神的事情不少，除了整座府邸不少人的生计，还有李家大大小小的生意活计，账本事折摞得快要及书房里的檀木桌那么高。李赫宰给自己倒了杯早就冷掉的茶水，径自走到火盆边坐下，猩红的火舌裹着木炭，把他挺直的背影映在了窗上。

风雪敲打着木门，本该是寂静的院子里忽然传来一阵阵声响，混杂着脚步声与交谈的声音。而后很快有人来叩响了李赫宰的房门，“小先生，会长醒了，说要见您。”

李赫宰从衣架上扯起披风裹上，有雪花从他敞开的门里飘进屋内，被炙烤成地上的斑驳水痕。他来不及打伞，被雪落了满头，兀自穿过庭院里的小道，提高了步速，披风的下摆在白雪里画出柔软的墨色曲线，火急火燎地赶到了李会长的房间。

油灯后的李会长面色红润，倒像是真的睡够了平添了几分气色。他倚着床，把喝剩下暖汤交还给一旁的丫鬟，“你下去吧。”

李赫宰对着门童挥挥手，吩咐他们把门关好。屋内暖气足，隔绝了室外的寒气，李赫宰拖着矮凳走到床边，又起身给汤婆子添上了烫水。

李会长摇了摇头，制止了李赫宰，从枕头下拿出一枚锦袋交给他。

李赫宰解开绳扣，是一枚通透的玉章。玉质莹润，在火光下折射的透亮的光，握在手里竟然生出了暖意。李赫宰把玉章翻过来，在看到刻文的时候睁大了眼。

“会长，这…”

“以后李家可就交给你了。”李会长含着笑。

别人可能不知道玉章的用处，李赫宰从记事起就跟着李会长，对这章自然眼熟的很。李家触及的大小事项，最后到李会长经手的都会盖下这章。他此刻却把这枚印章交给了李赫宰，背后的意思也不言而喻。

李会长风雪大半辈子，在各种场面里摸爬滚打，游走在各门各派之间站稳了脚跟，得到了太多，也失去了太多。年轮让他的鬓角生出了银丝，重病卧榻也无一二挚爱陪伴。这偌大的宅邸与他而言一时也不知是福还是苦。

“我这一生最对不起的便是蓉蓉，你要是找到了她，就把我书桌里收的那些信都转交给她。”

“你把李家保护好，我信你。”

他伸出手拍拍李赫宰，倒像是慈眉善目的父亲抚慰儿子一般。李会长年轻时候有一爱人，也曾想过一生一世一双人，只是李家阴阳两道，人妖鬼神攒了不少仇人，在逃命路上走散。李会长一生未再娶妻，把两人的回忆带进梦乡。

李赫宰是他捡来的孩子，李会长待他不薄，把他抚养长大，把一生浅薄又陌生的父爱交还给他一部分。

他好像有些累了，握着李赫宰的手躺下，“好孩子，陪我聊聊天。”

那夜屋外风雪交加，再没第三人知晓那晚他们二人究竟又聊了些什么。

只是第二日李赫宰推开门出来时眼下挂着擦不去乌青，那枚玉章在他的怀里硌得疼痛仿佛沁入肋骨。李赫宰跪在雪地里，对着屋内长叩四首，任凭积雪染湿了他的大氅。

01

李东海盘算着他最近应该去寺庙里拜拜佛，再找个大仙给他消消灾，赶走他的流年不顺。

昨天夜里回家的时候从医院到他家必经的那条巷子起了火，他跑出来的时候被人撞到地上，结果那人看了他两眼就跑走了，连道歉都没有。他以为今早小巷总能清理干净，结果黄色的警戒线斩断了他的念想。实习期的医生工资低得可怜，偏偏他今天有事耽误了出门，李东海看着时间忍痛叫了滴滴又遇上堵车，最后扫了共享单车哼哧哼哧赶到医院的时候出了一身汗，差点迟到。

李东海匆忙打卡，一屁股摔进椅子里，弄出一声巨响吓得隔壁同样为实习医生的金厉旭差点把手里的零食扔出去。

幸好主管他俩的医生今天来得也迟，交代了几句上午查房的任务就走了。

“厉旭啊，你有没有吃的？”李东海趴在桌子上，手指顶着电脑旁那个丑丑的不倒翁。不倒翁倒下又弹起，挂着它那个丑丑的笑，晃得李东海心烦。

金厉旭蹬着转椅滑到李东海旁边，看他跟玩具置气过于好笑，笑眯眯地把手里的鳕鱼片放在李东海的桌子上，“吃吧，昨儿才收的快递，新鲜着呢。”

“又是鱼干啊，就不能换点别的嘛。”李东海还记得上周金厉旭带来的安康鱼干，硬得他能给门诊的小孩压舌头。

金厉旭看他一脸嫌弃，一脚踹在李东海的椅子上，结果没踢动李东海倒把自己震退了半米多。

“爱吃不吃，不吃还回来。”小金医生气得划着椅子要回自己的位置。

眼看金厉旭隐隐有生气的火苗，李东海光速认错，把白乎乎的鳕鱼片抱在怀里，“别呀，我吃。”李东海撕开包装，囫囵咬下一口，又差点被噎到，灌了一大口水才理顺了气，对这鱼片赞不绝口，仿佛吃出了什么满汉全席的美味。

金厉旭哼了一声，对着屏幕整理今天上午住院部病人的换药清单。带着他俩实习的这个张医生还是外科的主任医师，门诊的专家号难抢的很，甚至还有黄牛倒卖，手里握着七八床住院的病人。金厉旭来之前还以为这样的医生肯定又秃头又严厉，结果张医生发量感人，对手下的实习生也温柔。

李东海三口两口吞了从金厉旭那讨来的零食，又喝了一杯速溶咖啡垫了肚子就投身到工作里，和CT那边打起电话，给病人安排拍片的时间。

“对了，最近咱医院周围的小巷子烧了三次，家里人让我来回的时候走大路，现在天天还得提早半个小时出门。”金厉旭转动着圆珠笔，一边誊抄着用药清单一边开口，“京口这地虽然少雨，也不至于这么干燥吧。”

今早才被堵了路的李东海郁闷，撇撇嘴说道，“谁说不是，我今天都付了打车钱，结果最后还是骑单车才赶上打卡。”

“哎，你不觉得有点邪门，就这事？”金厉旭偏过半张脸看向李东海，“会不会有妖魔鬼怪在暗中操控我们这个世界？”

李东海打了个激灵，手中的笔在白纸上画出一道黑线。李东海甩甩头把纸从本子上撕下来，揉成团扔进垃圾桶里，讪笑着摇了摇头，“你电视剧看多了吧，怎么会有鬼呢，你忘了建国以后不许成精了嘛。”

金厉旭撅着嘴点点头，想要再说点什么时候被一阵敲门声打断了。

是住院部的小护士，来找李东海，“七床的病人醒了，张医生还在门诊，让你去替他看看。”

李东海又锤着腰带着病历夹跟着小护士去住院部。

七床的病人醒了就没什么大碍，他的陪护倒是叽叽喳喳要求各种复查，一边嫌弃医院三人间环境不好，一边又念叨起医院总是找不到主治医生。李东海耐着性子跟她解释张医生今天坐诊，下午自然还会来查房，一边又给他加了一笔核磁共振的检查。

从七床的噩梦逃出来，李东海又被拉去给隔壁房间的病人测体温和血压。期间被另一位医生看到了，喊住了李东海和小护士一起去器材部搬点东西，一上午李东海只觉得被各种人喊来喊去，忙得晕头转向。

就算到了午饭的时候，李东海还觉得左耳回响着病人家属的抱怨，右耳还是小护士扯着他聊八卦的声音，搞得他坐到食堂里的时候还有点精神昏迷。女孩之间的八卦传的飞快，说上周还和楼下眼科的主任医生纠缠不清的新来的小护士就搭上了副院长，不然怎么能这么快就转正还差点当上护士长。

李东海咬着西兰花梗泄气。太惨了，有的人搭上顺风车就爬的飞快，而他兢兢业业，年年期末背书背到秃头，好不容易熬到了毕业还要两年规培才能转正。

金厉旭也不知道跑到哪去了，李东海回办公室没看到他，因此来晚了食堂又没剩下什么好菜，结果金厉旭也不在食堂。

李东海剩了大半蔬菜，今天暴脾气的大妈不在，新来的回收餐盘的阿姨倒是心疼他，告诉他下次要早点来才能打到好点的饭菜。

距离下午上班的时间还有点空余，李东海看了眼手表，鬼使神差地在电梯门差点关上的时候又折了回去，按亮了一楼的按钮。

住院部的后门出去有条小吃街，说是小吃街也不过五六十米长，藏在居民区里面，两侧都是点简单的外带小零食。李东海沿着人行道走到路口，一眼就看到了蹲在小吃街入口前举着根烤肠逗猫的金厉旭。

李东海慢慢走近，只见金厉旭伸出一根手指抵在橘猫的鼻尖前，嘟嘟哝哝不知道在说些什么。小吃街这里的猫不少，大多是正常身材，唯独这只膘肥体壮。李东海想到了以前读书的时候室友曾经说过，猫嘛，十橘九胖，还有一只压塌炕，然后就乐了。

大概动物听觉比人要好上不少，肥橘抖了抖耳朵，看向李东海来的方向，也没再馋金厉旭手里的食物，飞速窜进了一旁的灌木丛里就跑没影了。

金厉旭手一抖烤肠就掉在了地上，回头看向李东海的时候带上了几分埋怨，“我和橘橘正在交流呢，都是你把它给吓跑了。”

“我就正常走路而已，是肥猫它自己跑了。”李东海伸手去拉金厉旭，“倒是你，能和它交流什么，哪种鱼最好吃吗？”

“你别说，它刚才正在和我说不爱吃鱼干的人都是笨蛋，所以才听不懂猫大人们在说啥。”

“他们喵喵喵叫的不都一样嘛，还能有什么不同。”

“别的猫不知道，但橘橘真能听懂人话，它要是拖长了音就是在跟你撒娇，让你喂它点吃的；短促地叫的话就是生气了，让你哄它。你跟它说点什么，橘橘都有反应的。”金厉旭说得一脸认真，好像真的是有这么回事。

李东海笑了，“行，猫语十级金厉旭先生，你今天中午跑哪吃饭去了？”

金厉旭眨眨眼，“诶我忘告诉你了，我家里人正好在附近办事，我就到外面吃了。”

“你知道为了回办公室找你我错过了放饭的最佳时间，结果食堂只剩下西兰花、手撕包菜还有小青菜，吃得脸都要绿了。”李东海皱起眉，“你说小护士们平时看着都挺在意身材的，怎么抢饭的时候还是挑大鱼大肉买。”

金厉旭老神在在地摇摇头，反驳道：“女孩子嘛，没吃饱哪有力气减肥。”

李东海想想，觉得还是有点道理，闭麦没有反驳。

“走，小吃街上个月新开了一家炸鸡柳，咱去买个大份的带回医院吃。”金厉旭搭上李东海的脖子，带着人往小吃街深处走。

直到两个人的身影彻底没入人群中，一旁的树丛动了动，那只橘猫才又跳出来，伫立在人行道中央看着他们离开的方向。半晌，抖了抖身上的毛，向着相反的方向一溜烟跑走了。

最后两个人也没敢大摇大摆打包一大份炸鸡柳带回医院，在后门那块一边打转一边解决了午餐加餐。

下午的活轻松了不少，金厉旭把整理好的换药清单交给张医生过目还得了表扬。李东海把七床的情况也汇报给了张医生，还有剩下几床病人的体温变化也都说明了。张医生点点头，准备去查房，说他们跟着也行，在办公室休息也行。

李东海和金厉旭看看，还是拿起笔记本跟在张医生后面去了住院部。

所以说人主任医师还是有水平，三句两句就把那暴躁的陪床家属给安抚好了，看她送张医生到病房门口的语气，就差要给医生送面妙手回春的锦旗了。李东海看得目瞪口呆，在笔记本上飞快记下张医生的处理方法。

金厉旭前些时候也遭受过七床陪护的折磨，暗自感叹张医生不仅治病厉害，连治理难搞的家属都有两把刷子。

等他们把几床病人都走了一圈，回到办公室后，金厉旭一拍脑袋想起来早上有人送来了文件。

“张医生，这是早上护士长送来的文件，好像是徐医生评职称的事，让您给签个字。”金厉旭从桌子上找出一个蓝色的文件夹，递给了张医生。

“行，你先放这吧。”张医生点点桌子，“对了小金，你帮我去CT那边拿一下四号床昨天拍的片子吧。”

“好的。”

医院里评职称除了有在期刊上发表论文数的要求，还要在岗位上干够了年限才能往上升，一步一步都在熬年龄的资历。徐医生干了七八年了，也没什么病人投诉，审评大概率就是走个过场，张医生草草扫了眼他的自述，直接翻到了最后签了名。

“小李，你把这个给徐医生送过去。你看一眼楼道贴着的排班，他现在应该还在门诊。”

不过李东海去的时机不巧，徐医生不在，他本想着把文件夹放到桌子上就走。退到门口的时候正好被送病人来的护士抓到，把病历本往李东海怀里一扔，让他去给临时来的烫伤的病人敷药。

李东海叹了口气，又只好认命地拿起病历本往诊室走。诊室门口围了好几个小姑娘，叽叽喳喳凑在一起不知道在说些什么，站在前面的时不时抬头往里面偷瞄，躲在后面的胆大地直接拿出了手机，卡在前面人地夹缝里偷拍。李东海走到她们身后，清了清嗓子，提醒她们医院里不允许大声喧哗。大概是见他穿了身白大褂，小姑娘左右看看才不舍地离开。

李东海把门关上隔绝了外面的视线，目光扫过病历本上的名字，顺着夹板向上正好对上了等着他来的人的视线。

坐在那的男人穿着一套正经的西装，最上面的衬衫扣被解开，梳着干练的发型，嘴角噙着笑。大概就是有人自带柔光特效，连看人的目光都是温柔的。李东海没有被人这么看过的经验，慌忙错开视线，敲了敲桌面来掩饰尴尬，“李赫宰先生是吧？”

“是。”李赫宰点头如实回答。

“在家烧水的时候打翻了热水壶，烫伤了小臂？”

李赫宰解开袖扣，把衬衫的袖子向上卷了三道才露出小臂，手臂的侧面有些发红，一看就是被烫到了。李东海握着李赫宰的手腕抬起来检查，李赫宰的肤色很白，红点落在上面也明显。李东海皱着眉，倒是听见了李赫宰一声轻笑。

笑声从李赫宰的胸腔溢出，正巧炸开在李东海的耳边。李东海抬起头，又遇上李赫宰那让他招架不住的目光。

李东海被盯得难得脸红，心里想着李赫宰难怪被那么多人围观。李赫宰坐着的时候挺直了腰背，把肩宽的优势发挥到了极致，衣服撑得挺阔，勾人的眼神又不知道让多少路过的姑娘暗许了芳心。

“你举一会儿，我去给你拿药。”李东海松开了握着的手臂。

烫伤药凉，抹开在手臂的时候有些轻微的刺痛。李东海握着棉签小心地涂抹，时不时鼓起腮帮子给他吹吹气。李赫宰低下头正好能看见他头顶的发旋，随着主人的动作上下跳跃。

“这两天注意点，别再磕到碰到了，然后一会儿拿个这个取药单去药房拿个药。”李东海替他绑好系好绷带，把取药单递给李赫宰。李赫宰看他的眼神让李东海不懂，“你…这么看我，怎么了？”

李赫宰摇头，像是突然想到了什么兀自笑了一下，看向李东海缓缓说道，“没有，就是觉得你很可爱。”

李东海很久没被人夸过可爱，只有小的时候被上了年纪的爷爷奶奶摸着头这么形容过，突然被初次见面的男人这么说一下愣在原地，然后脸上噼里啪啦地烧起火苗。李赫宰好像不觉得这是什么不合适的说法，把取药单规规整整叠好塞进口袋里。

“谢谢你，医生。”

李赫宰从诊室出来，没往药房去，径直走出了医院。在门口早就有人等他，罗九毕恭毕敬地喊了声社长。李赫宰冷着脸应了一声，坐进了后座里，闭上了眼两指揉着太阳穴。

黑色轿车潜入城市的道路脉络，两侧的风景快速倒退。红灯停下的时候，罗九从后视镜里看到自家社长疲惫的模样。其实李赫宰眉骨高，脸上的线条也明显，没什么表情的时候总是很显凶，板着脸的时候罗九甚至见过老板把陌生的小孩吓哭。

像是感觉到了有人在看自己，李赫宰缓缓睁开了眼。

“社长。”信号灯变绿，罗九拨开转向灯随着车流左转，“我们现在去哪儿？”

“回李氏的大楼，医院附近的怪事还没解决。”

“他们不是说昨晚在五口巷的时候，撞到了这个人，说他身上鬼气很重。”

“养鬼很难，他不过是一个小实习医生。”

李赫宰看着手臂上被仔细绑好的绷带，又想起李东海头顶那个不常被人知晓的发旋，皱起了眉。

李家在李会长的手上靠捉鬼起家，只是走入了现代后这些营生也不好再摆到明面上。甚至有些妖魔鬼怪幻化了一副姣好皮囊的模样融入到人类社会里，一般对人无害的他们也不再过问。只是偶尔有怪事发生才会想起这个行当，比如最近医院附近频发火灾，几番拜托又找到了他们。

下午李东海给李赫宰包扎的时候，李赫宰就能看见他背后拢着的黑色的雾气，也就是他们说的鬼气。寻常人看不见，只有他们捉鬼的人才能看见一二。

“他确实是人类，只是身上的鬼气很重，甚至还沾了点妖气。”

直到轿车缓缓驶入李氏的地下车库，李赫宰都沉着脸没再说话。临下车前，李赫宰回过头对罗九吩咐：

“派人去查查他，李东海。”

TBC.


End file.
